rigetimidtenfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Nûrun
''Riget i Midten'' right|500px|En fæstning i [[#Nûrun | Nûrun]] I de køligere egne nord for Lauka, omringet af bjerge på alle sider, ligger et gammelt og stolt rige kaldet Nûrun. Man skulle måske tro, at et land omringet af bjerge ville ligge afskærmet fra vind og vejr, men det stik modsatte er tilfældet. Bjergene holder ofte de voldsomme vinter- og sommerstorme fanget bag deres solide mure, hvilket er med til at gøre Riget i Midten, som Nûrun betyder, et barsk rige, befolket af et hårdført folk. Kongeriget Nûrun er et feudalsamfund, hvor storherrerne er kongens edsbundne vasaller. Hver storherre råder over et stort landområde, en mark, som er blevet ham tildelt af kongen ved en stor ceremoni kaldet blodløftet, hvor storherren underkaster sig kongen og aflægger en troskabsed formet i blod. Ceremonien er et prægtigt gilde med mange vigtige gæster og god mad, øl og vin, og som kulminerer med troskabseden, hvor kongen og vasallen blander blod i en kop med mjød, som de begge skal drikke af. Ved blodløftet sværger storherren at tjene kongen med magt og mønt som en modydelse for sin tildelte mark. I hver mark tjener et antal claives storherren ved hver at bestyre én af de større byer samt det omkringliggende land. Hvor storherrerne som oftest er krigsherrer og adelige, er de enkelte claives som oftest hæderkronede krigere, der har bevist deres værd på slagmarken. En claive aflægger ligeledes en troskabsed for at blive tildelt sin by af storherren i en ceremoni kaldet claiveløftet, der dog ikke er ligeså storslået og prægtigt en begivenhed som blodløftet. For næsten to hundrede år siden blev Kong Thyrfann dræbt, og en lang og mørk periode uden konger begyndte. Nûrun blev splittet af magtgale krigsherrer, tyranniske barbarhøvdinge og ødelæggende gothstammer, der i kortere eller længere tid af gangen besatte områder af landet. Denne tid mellem Kong Thyrfann og Kong Haraldur kaldes i folkemunde for Den Mørke Tid. For mindre end hundrede år siden nedkæmpede krigsherren Haraldur de barbarer og gother, som han ikke kunne skræmme væk, og udråbte sig selv til Kong Haraldur af Nûrun uden modstand fra de tilbageværende krigsherrer. Efter at have etableret sig i handelsbyen Eirûn for foden af Stålpasset nær grænsen til Lauka, indførte Kong Haraldur blodløftet og claiveløftet, hvorved eventuelle stridigheder med krigsherrerne blev forhindret. Efter sin faders død udråbte Haraldurs søn, Hallbjorn, sig til Kong Hallbjorn og gjorde i sin regeringstid om nogen Eirûn til en stor by og hovedstad i Nûrun. Den unge konges grådighed var om noget det, der med tiden gav ham hans tilnavn, Kong Hallbjorn ”Den Stærke”, idet storherrerne fik frit spil til at føre kampagner og togter over passene og grænserne mod barbarerne i nord og mod Hainrim i vest. De mange skatte og rigdomme, der blev hjembragt af krigsherrerne, kom også kongen til gode, og dannede grund for Eirûns og mange af de andre større byers vækst. I en næsten lige så ung en alder som sin fader måtte Frithrik udråbe sig som konge, da Kong Hallbjorn pludseligt blev meget syg og mistede besindelsen. Under Kong Frithrik har Nûrun formet sig som et mere moderne rige, hvor meget af volden mod folkene uden for grænserne er blevet afløst af handel og alliancer. Hvor Kong Hallbjorn mere var storherrernes konge, er Frithrik God, som han bliver kaldt, mere folkets konge. Nûrunianerne er et stolt og barskt folk, for hvem begreber som familie, ære og en god død er vigtige. Man udviser stor respekt for dem, der er højere oppe i hierarkiet, og tager edsbånd meget seriøst. Det er ikke kun krigsherrer, adelsmænd og kongelige, der aflægger troskabsløfter til hinanden; på kryds og tværs af hierarki og klassetrin sværges der eder og løfter om alt muligt, lad det være arbejdskontrakter mellem arbejdsgivere og ansatte, forsørgelsesløfter aflagt af familiemedlemmer til enkefruer, eller de bitre og hadefulde eder om blodhævn i slægtsfejder. Er man ikke lokalkendt, kan man bruge dagevis på at sætte sig ind i det indviklede netværk af eder og løfter, som holder et samfund i en lille by sammen, og i nogle tilfælde kan det endda være livsfarligt at blande sig i edsanliggende mellem andre mennesker. Store dele af Nûrun er gold og klippefyldt slette, hvor ekstreme vinde og sandstorme gør landbrug og beboelse meget besværligt – eller direkte umuligt. De mest beboede områder i landet er derfor langs floder og søer, hvor den stenede jord er mest frugtbar, og langs bjergene og passene, hvor der er læ og hvor minedrift og handel giver mest beskæftigelse. Som resultat af dette er indbyggerne i Nûrun hovedsagligt bønder, minearbejdere, kræmmere og håndværkere, og på grund af de rige og forskellige ressourcer fra klipperne og bjergene er håndværk fra Nûrun meget anerkendt og eftertragtet; smykker, redskaber og køkkenudstyr, kunst og pyntegenstande, våben og rustninger er blot nogle eksempler på håndværk, som nûrunianerne har gjort sig berømte for. I Nûrun er man generelt meget troende – og ikke mindst overtroisk. Næsten alle fænomener kan kædes sammen med gudebilledet, som for nûrunianere nærmest udelukkende består af Anún, Isil, Elena og Mórd. ''Nûruns kongerække'' ''Valbaun'' Området omkring Valbaun Gudernes øje